


Punizione inaspettata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oro bianco [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanon, Flash Fic, M/M, Romantic Comedy, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se per colpa di una pianta, Malfoy si convincesse che Neville gli ha detto 'bel sedere'?Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II.





	Punizione inaspettata

Punizione inaspettata  
  
"Odio quando dobbiamo fare lezione con i Serpeverde" brontolò Ron. Infilò la paletta dentro il sacco accanto a sé, ne tirò fuori dell'erba scura e la mise dentro un vaso.   
"Io sono... contento che sempre... quando non c'è lezione di pozioni" rispose Neville accanto a lui. Accarezzò la testa del geranio zannuto, sentendo i petali rossi carnosi sotto le dita.   
Ron guardò i denti aguzzi della pianta e assottigliò gli occhi.  
"Sei davvero bravo con quelle. Cercano di mordere chiunque altro" brontolò.   
Neville arrossì, prese il vaso e se lo strinse al petto.  
"Ho solo capito che ama stare al sole, anzi vado a mettercela" ribatté.  
"Secondo me potresti diventare professore di erbologia". Sentì dire il rosso alle sue spalle.   
Neville si leccò le labbra e avanzò, si fermò trovando Draco alla finestra. Il serpeverde era appoggiato con i gomiti ad un davanzale e guardava fuori sbadigliando.   
Neville strofinò un piede per terra, tossì un paio di volte e abbassò il capo.  
"Bel sedere, biondino!" tuonò il geranio zannuto, facendo fremere le radici e muovendo le foglie. Un rivolo di sudore scese lungo la fronte di Neville, il cui viso divenne rosso acceso. Draco avvampò, sgranò gli occhi e chiuse le mani di scatto alzando le braccia.  
"Come ti permetti..." sibilò, voltandosi di scatto.  
Neville indietreggiò guardando il Serpeverde fissarlo.  
"Non mi pietrificare" implorò.   
Draco guardò il viso dell'altro, le sue labbra tremolanti e scese con lo sguardo.  
"Tu, io, fuori. Ti aspetto" ringhiò Malfoy, estraendo la bacchetta.  
"Ragazzi, sta succedendo qualcosa?!". Si sentì squillante la voce della Sprite sopra le voci.   
Neville appoggiò la pianta sopra un tavolino di metallo accanto a dei vasi di Giunchiglie Strombazzanti.  
"No, stiamo andando a prendere dei sacchi di terra concimata!" rispose Neville, a sua volta coprendo il brusio di voci del resto della classe. Si girò e seguì Malfoy fuori, evitando due Serpeverde e un Grifondoro.   
Malfoy si fermò a una ventina di passi dalla serra, davanti al primo albero della foresta proibita.   
Neville rischiò di inciampare nel terreno, si raddrizzò dimenando le braccia e proseguì lungo il tappeto d'erba. Raggiunse Malfoy, tremando e battendo le labbra.  
"Posso spiegare..." biascicò.   
Malfoy lo afferrò per le spalle, lo sbatté contro un albero e lo baciò.   
Neville sgranò gli occhi, sentendo le labbra gelide dell'altro premere contro le sue e la sua lingua umida infilarglisi in bocca accarezzando la propria.   
Malfoy si staccò e ghignò.  
"Anche il tuo non è cresciuto niente male, bella pubertà" sussurrò lascivo. Si voltò e si diresse alla serra con passo cadenzato.   
Neville cadde in ginocchio, deglutì e sorrise.  
"Almeno non mi ha ucciso" mormorò.


End file.
